Tragic Loss
by Pikminsanity
Summary: When Roscoe meets a mysterious visitor in the Cafe, he is taken under their control and ends up doing some very bad things. Collaboration with my younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Roscoe's pov**

I went to the Roost cafe to get some coffee one day. When I got there, there was a weird looking squirrel who told me his name was Blazel. I asked Blazel, "What the heck are you doing here? Nobody's ever seen you before and I get the feeling you're not the typical visitor at all. Why?"

Blazel replied, "I've been looking for a town to live in and this one doesn't look too bad. Hey, do you want to be friends?" Blazel's voice sounded kind of flat and buzzy, like that of a computer that was malfunctioning.

I wasn't ready to be friends with Blazel; my instincts told me that he was not to be trusted. Trying my best to sound friendly I said, "Well I'll think about it. For now, I'm going home. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" So I went home.

Then I felt something weird inside of my heart. There was barely enough time to begin to comprehend it when suddenly I blacked out. I woke up the next day. I went to Biskit's house without realizing what I was doing at all. It was as if the strange, somewhat painful sensation in my heart was controlling my actions. I angrily knocked on the door HARD.

**Biskit's pov**

I was just settling down to have a cup of tea and watch some television when someone started to bang hard on my door. "Open up!" a low voice shouted.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I shouted, pulling open my front door. It was Roscoe, and he looked ANGRY! I had two questions, why was he here? We aren't even friends. And why was he so angry at me? I hadn't done anything to him—most people are careful around him. He's got a crankier personality than the rest of us. I stood there not saying anything.

"Just came by to check in on ya," Roscoe said. But I could tell he was here for some other reason. "Don't mind me," he said. "You go on ahead and watch TV."

I shrugged and tossed myself back onto the couch, grabbing the TV remote and turning on my favorite show. I was immediately sucked into the story and completely oblivious to what Roscoe was doing.

Then he grabbed me and pushed me down onto the floor violently. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. I noticed a dangerous device I figured was a bomb. "Don't kill me!" I shrieked. "Let me live I'm just a little pup—"

**Tangy's pov**

I totally thought it was gonna be a regular day, but I was SO wrong. I heard a yell from Biskit's house. I looked through the window to see what he was doing. Roscoe was holding Biskit down on the floor. I noticed what looked like a bomb on the floor nearby. I ran for my life! Then I turned around and witnessed the explosion. It totally looked like both Roscoe and Biskit died in the explosion. I ran to tell Isabelle! Biskit was one of Isabelle's favorite villagers so I totally had to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for how long it's been since I updated. Thought I had more than 1 chapter posted, but yeah, i was wrong... Here's chapter two. Expect chapter three in a few minutes. xD**

Isabelle's pov

"Hello Tangy! What are you doing here today?" I called cheerfully. The town hall doesn't usually get visits from the citizens, so it was always kind of fun to have them over, however short their visit lasted.

Tangy looked very worried as she sighed sadly, "Biskit is dead! Roscoe turned evil and killed Biskit by putting a bomb in his house! I don't know what happened to Roscoe but Biskit is dead!"

I couldn't believe it. My eyes already stung with tears... "Y-you're kidding, r-right?"

Tangy shook her head sadly, and ran closer to hug me. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. He was one of my closest friends too."

"Thanks, Tangy," I sighed sadly. "Thanks for letting me know. 'Preciate it." My voice cracked slightly.

After work, I went to talk to Digby. If there was anyone who knew just what I needed, it was my twin brother. Digby let me stay alone in my room for a while.

An hour or two later, I heard a gentle knocking at the door. I slowly got up to answer. "Hi, Ms. Mayor," I said, a little surprised to see the young red-haired girl, dressed in a light-colored polka dot tee and a crazy patterned skirt, show up at my door.

The mayor looked closely at me. "Whoa, Isabelle, what happened?" she asked in astonishment.

"I guess I am a bit of a mess," I said, running a tired hand through my messy hair. "Biskit died this morning and it's been pretty hard on me."

The mayor came in and sat on the couch, right next to me. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are ya sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I have some news that might help you feel a little better. Cole the rabbit is moving into town in a couple of days."

"Great," I say halfheartedly. "Let's make sure he gets a warm welcome from all the citizens!"

"There ya go!" she said suddenly, as she stood up and smiled.

"Where I go?" I asked. What just happened.

"You're starting to come back! You sound like yourself again!" the mayor laughed cheerfully.

I wasn't so sure I felt _that_ much better, but the mayor had such a big heart. I didn't want to make her upset, and besides, she was doing her best to make me feel better.

All that was left was to see what tomorrow would bring...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Well, as promised, i am back xD And with me comes an interesting chapter. I think. I don't remember honestly. Oh well, since i'm editing this i'll find out hhahaha.**

Cole's POV

I can't wait to move into my new town. I don't know what it's called though. I am so glad to be at- oh yeah! I've gotta ask Kapp'n something! ...

"Umm Kapp'n?," I said, sounding like a child but oh who cares.

Kapp'n said, "What yer want?"

I replied, "What is this town's name? Also, Why are we traveling by boat now? I actually kind of like it."

He said, "The town's name is TinyCity. Oh yeah. Nobody has asked about my boat. Thanks for noticing. I used to take people here by taxi and bus but now i take people to the tropical island where the old mayor Tortimer's at."

"Thanks!" I said.

Wow... so beautif- WHAT IS THAT?! A pile of burned ruins of what appears to have been a house... Someone notices me staring at the pile and tells me that's where Biskit used to live. How tragic; I was looking forward to meeting him... maybe i'll see other cute villagers. I hear Tangy is one of the cute cats. But I have to stop by the mayor's secretary at the town hall first.

As I stroll through my new home town I admire the vast sky, the trees, the nearby beach. There seems to always be a song in the air and the town is so peaceful, with a pleasing scent of fruit from the trees. The sun shines and the grass is growing green and lovely. I'm going to like it here, I think to myself. I already do.

Suddenly I look up and I'm standing right in front of the town hall. I open the door and step inside.

"Hello Cole! Welcome to TinyCity," the secretary says. "My name's Isabelle. Let me give you this map and tell you which house yours is. So here is your map... and here is where your house is. Wow, you're lucky to be Right next to the Mayor's house." she giggled,"Also, go to Nook's Homes, up here on Main Street, and talk to Tom Nook about the cost of building the house. Good Luck Cole," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Isabelle!" I replied. Such a happy girl she looked to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mayor's POV**

It was a regular old afternoon in TinyCity; I was catching a few fish from the river and chatting with my buddies around town. Suddenly I heard my name-Tangy came running towards me and called, "Mayor! Can I come see your house?!" She sounded _waaayyyy_ happy.

I, though I was feeling not nearly as energetic today as she, shrugged and nodded. Why not have some company today? So she followed me back home and checked out how I redesigned it. But I knew that wasn't why she wanted to visit. "Did you want to tell me something?" I hint, grinning.

Tangy nodded and laughed, "I can't wait to see Cole tomorrow! I'M SO EXCITED!"

"I see that…" I reply calmly, now used to how Tangy gets when she's excited. "You'll get to see him tomorrow. Get a good night's rest!"

"Of course!" She grinned, then gasped. "Ohmigosh!" she squealed suddenly. "I totally forgot! I was gonna get him a welcome present. I better go. Bye," she called, hurrying out the door.

"Bye," I called, chuckling to myself. I sure do have weird friends.

The next day came all too fast. I went down to the town plaza to see how the welcome party preparations were coming along. Then I realized that one villager wasn't here to meet Cole. It was... OH NO! IT WAS TANGY! I rushed to her house. Maybe she just forgot… but then again, based on how pumped she was yesterday, I realized how stupid that thought was. I just _had_ to check on her. I could think of no reason in the world why she'd be missing the welcome today...

When I got to her house, she let me in, but she was...sick. "All that excitement for NOTHING," she moaned to herself. She looked horrible. In a weak voice, she mumbled, "Mayor? I can't see Cole today. I taste chocolate."

That meant something really bad. Chocolate makes cats really sick. No wonder she couldn't come to the welcome party today; at the same time, I had to wonder who could've done this. No way anybody in this town would make her eat something that was dangerous to her. They're all too nice.

"I'm so sad you can't see Cole," I said sympathetically, "but our town is in danger. First Biskit and now you. I have some medicine. Here."

As soon as she took it she seemed a little better than before. "Thanks. I feel a little better. You're a good friend."

I replied, "Thanks. You are too. And just a little piece of advice, lock your doors and windows." Then I left running to Isabelle. I told her the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Isabelle's POV**

I rushed to the town plaza to warn everybody. It appeared that Cole had arrived and the party had begun. "You guys!" I called in my loudest, most serious tone of voice. "Guys! Everybody!" All eyes turned on me; the villagers were all silent for a moment. Poor Cole looked so scared. What a welcome. "I hate to interrupt, I mean it. But I have an extremely important announcement. Our town is in danger. First Biskit was killed and now someone's out to take Tangy, too. Protect yourselves. I suggest you go to a safe area and hide. And Cole, I am so, so sorry that this had to happen right when you got here. I hope that once this is all over we can throw you a party without any interruptions."

Jeremiah the frog came up to me and asked, "Who could've done that to Tangy?"

"I honestly don't know," I sighed.

"It couldn't be... Roscoe...or could it?"

"I thought he died in the explosion when he killed Biskit," I said, my voice trembling. It still hurt to say that. Remembering the moment… I struggled to blink back tears.

But I decided to mention this to the mayor. Maybe she could figure it out.

_Isabelle's To-Do List_

_Tell the mayor Jeremiah's idea that maybe Roscoe is still behind all these problems_

_Figure out how to stop being so depressed about Biskit_

_Tell somebody the truth about Biskit_

Roscoe's POV

Just how I wanted it. Surely there's no way Tangy can recover from this. (Clearly something is taking over me. I have nothing against Tangy!) I put chocolate in her mouth. I can't wait until the mayor finally gives in to ME and I shall control this town!

Luckily, everyone was gathered at the plaza and I was pretty much free to roam around the town as I liked. So I was wandering around rather confidently, enjoying the evilness that is me. Just then I wasn't looking where I was going and I got trapped in invincible walls and locked. Oh man! Then a bomb dropped down. Oh, crud. This is the -

**BOOM**

**Cole's POV**

"I was really looking forward to see Biskit. Roscoe was still alive even after that," I said to the mayor. He's the one who's been causing all the problems and he is… Right here, he's right there!" I pointed at the screen that displayed what my secret invisible security cameras were recording.

Ha ha! I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying this new job the mayor gave me. "Mayor!" I called. "Look! I trapped him!" I showed her the computer screen.

"Nice! It doesn't look like he had any help in his little evil scheme, so I think this is it! Good job Cole!" the mayor said, her eyes shining and full of pride.

Suddenly the sound of explosion interrupted our weird happy moment. We turned our heads toward the screen.

"Whoa," Mayor said. "Looks like a bomb dropped in there... Did it kill him?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "But… who dropped it in there?"

"Meh, I don't care. 'Least they're out to kill him, whoever they are." Mayor seemed unusually cool about this. "I just wanna get all this 'spying-on-the-bad-guy' stuff over with and get my life back to normal." She let out an uncomfortable sigh and lay her head on her desk. "So Roscoe's dead?"

"Yeah...?"

"Ugh, good! I am so done with all this…" She sat up. "See, the reason I moved here was because I heard that this place is really calm and isolated, so I figured that was the perfect place to just sort of… be myself. I didn't feel right at my old place. I used to do this as _my job_, and I just couldn't be myself. In fact, it was really frustrating. People in the big city come up with _really_ complicated schemes. I just decided I was outta there. And… off I went…" She stared at nothing for a moment, sort of lost in thought. Then she caught herself. "Oh! I've gone on too long. Nevermind me… and don't tell anyone about my past, okay? I don't want anyone else to know I used to spy on people. You know how they are. They might get paranoid I'm spying on _them _too."

I chuckle. "I swear." She grinned, but it slowly faded into that "awkward moment" face.

"This is really weird," she mumbled.

"Yeahhhh…." I sighed. "Well, I better go! See you later."

"Bye Cole, and thanks for helping me today," Mayor called.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mayor's POV**

Finally another normal day! I went over to check on Tangy; she was almost as perky and happy as usual. I was glad.

Then I went over to talk to Cole. I told him, "Don't think like I'm trying to do anything, ok?"

"I dunno…" he joked, "secret-keeping and spying together is pretty questionable!" We both laughed.

"You watch too much TV," I giggled. "Actually, so do I!"

Finally, I went to check in on Isabelle. I knew the whole Biskit thing itself had kinda depressed her (I say kinda… more like lots) so I wanted to make sure she was ok after this whole crazy series of plot twists.

"Hi Ms. Mayor," she called from behind her desk. She sounded kind of sad, which I guess I had to expect. "Um, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked. I started to get worried. I took a seat in the office chair next to her.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Do you want to know why I got so upset about Biskit dying?"

I nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"Well…" she said, taking a deep breath. "I kind of… sort of, maybe had a little…" She let herself fall into her arms and began to sob.

"Oh, my gosh, Isabelle!" I say, pushing my seat closer to her so I could wrap my arm around her. "What is it?"

"I gotta get myself together…" she mumbled. She sat up and breathed deeply. "Ok, so as I was saying… Well, I really liked Biskit."

"Well of course," I say. "We all did."

"No, I mean like, _liked_ him. You know?"

My eyes went wide. A faint smile crept onto my face. I realized how ridiculous this whole thing was. "Oooh…Why didn't you tell me before?! I could've helped you…" I hinted.

"I don't know… I was just so… I don't know. But I liked him, and he liked me back, and we didn't know how to go about it, so… nothing ever really happened until…"

"Until Roscoe went insane and blew up Biskit's house?" I said, realizing I shouldn't have. "Oh, Isabelle, I'm so sorry. And I know I said that before, but… now I _really_ understand. I'm sorry that this had to happen. We all lost someone very close to us. And I don't mean Roscoe."

Isabelle forced out a small chuckle.

"Aw, come on," I tease. "You can do better than that!"

She let out a stronger, more sincere laugh. "Thanks, Mayor. That really helped."

We stepped forward for a hug. I had never felt a stronger friendship in my life than Isabelle's. And we both cried tears of joy.

**THE END**

**AN:**

**OH MY GOSH HOW WAS IT?! Ahhhh I'm so glad I did this… thanks to a. 12! :) **

**We were goofing off one day and I decided to let her pick a plot for a fanfic and we would write it together… and then this happened. And it took us to this. Wow. I FINISHED writing something for once in my life that wasn't school-related. **

**Please leave reviews. Especially since it's over now. And let me know what kind of Animal crossing fanfic you want to see… all my ideas are gone… XD**


End file.
